Heirs to Hogwarts
by sleepers4u
Summary: Oneshot. Four fonders, four houses. Though they may be gone their spirits live on. through their school, they have seem many things. But now they believe the time is right. So they have fond heirs, heirs for their will to pass on. the world will change.


**I do not own Harry Potter, as you can see I am writing this to tell you I don't. so please read and reveiw! Thank you!**

* * *

_A/N: yo! sleepers here. Im been busy taking test and stuff so I didn't get much time to write. but this story was in my head for awhile so I decided to write this up. I really wanted this to be a full story but I can't think of anything to expand this. So I ask you my readers, if you like this, I CHALLENGE you to finish this story for me! Because I know you, my readers, have great imagination and ideas! With your minds, I know you can do this! So thanks and continue onwards! _

* * *

Upon the vast playground were children played, lay a boy. With messy black hair and light skin, with broken gasses lying across him and dirt and bruises on him; he lay near motionless on the ground as he watches his cousins bullied a young girl about his age. Then he hears a soft voice.

_Little lion, little lion,  
Why must you lay?_

'Because, I do not want any more pain.' Thought the boy as he continues to stay motionless on the ground; Hearing the teasing tone of his fat cousin saying cruel words to the girl. While some of the other kids hold her back.

_Little lion, little lion,  
Why do you not stand?_

He hears the harsh laughter of the kids mocking the girl and knocking down her books as she tried to grab them. They were laughing harder as she tried to tell them to stop. She tried harder and harder to tell them to stop, but they only laugh louder and louder.

_Little lion, little lion,  
would you watch? _

He turn his head towards the area where his fat cousin bully the girl and pull out his fat fist and punch the girl on her arm. Making her drop her books that she recently grabs them back from the ground. He heard the cruel laughter of the so call friends of his cousin as the girl tried to grab the books from the ground again._  
_

_Little lion, little lion,  
would you protect? _

He watches the girl cried as one of the bullies took her book away from her. Tears fall down her cheeks as he continues to watch as the bullies laugh cruelly and tear a page from the book. They laugh and laugh as the girl continues to cries. As he watch, something inside of him suddenly snaps. He felt rage, in the first time in his years of torment, he wanted to fight. He wanted to protect this girl, this girl who had nothing to do with this. She was not like him, she was not a freak, and she was just a normal girl caught in his cousin cruel bullying. He could stand no more of this.

_Then little lion,  
if you truly do,_

And he truly does, he truly want to save her. This person that he does not even know, but is crying tears of rage and torment. So gathering all his courage and all his rage and passion towards the bully who torment him and the girl; he weakly tried to stand up. Taking a knee, he tried to stand up straighter.

_Stand_

He ball up his fist. Narrow his green eyes. Held up his head up high and inhale his breath.

_And roar!_

"Rooaarrrr!"

The boy rushes at the bullies and punch one of them. The bullies were shook at first, then they relies that the one they thought was down was suddenly back up again. So they retaliate and try to return the punch. One of them tries to hold down the boy but was face with an elbow towards his nose. His cousin scream and tries to tackle him to the ground but the boy simply dodge to the right and the fat cousin fell and his face meets the dirt. Another boy with a rat like face jumps him while he was not paying attention. But he did saw it coming at the corner of his eyes; so he punches the boy face in midair. Knocking him over towards the left. All of a sudden, he was tackle without his knowledge and meets the ground. He turns his head to see who tackle him and saw that it was his fat cousin, who had gotten up again when he wasn't looking. Then he felt a fat lumpy fist to his face. Knocking off his glasses he put back on before the fight. He tries to get his cousin off of him but he was too heavy.

*Smack!*

His cousin went limp.

The boy turns his head and sees the girl huffing a fit, while holding her large book over her head. The girl was most likely hit his cousin over his head, thus knocking him out.

"A-are you alright?" the girl asks in a concern voice.

The boy pushes off his fat cousin and roll to the left as the fat boy fall back down.

"Y-yeah. Thanks um…?"

"Hermione Granger" The girl told her name with a small shy smile.

The boy gives his own shy smile and said: "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione held out a hand to the boy and said. "You're well come, um…?"

The boy took the hand and said:

"Harry Potter"

...

Hidden by a place where no one can see, stood a house. It was a large house, with its velvet dark coloring and cool shades; it stood among the field, hidden. But in the house was a boy hiding in the closet with the door opens a crack. He stood inside, shaking in fear as he watches his father beat his mother with the back of his fist. Then he heard a soft voice.

_Little snake, little snake,  
Why are you still?_

"I'm not" He thought warily as he continues to watch his father yelling towards his mother while she screams to him to stop. Never once did he stop shaking toward himself.

_Little snake, little snake,  
Why do you not listen?_

Oh, but he does. He cannot help but listen to the pleads of his mother and the anger of his father. The smacking of the hand and tears dripping to the floors, those sound that mocks his helplessness.

_Little snake, little snake,  
Why do you not think?_

He thought that this is wrong. That he should never become like this. That he would never treat anyone to this behavior. That he would never be like his father.

_Little snake, little snake,  
Do you see?_

Yes, yes. He see's it now. He see's that his father is a monster; A monster in a disguise of a human, because a real person would never beat another out of spite. A real person would never treat a woman like an animal. A real person would never laugh cruelly at another pain, like his father towards his mother.

_Then little snake,  
if you truly see,_

And he truly does, he truly see's what his father is. So he plan, plans to help his mother. Plans to defeat his father; Him in the little closet with the door ajar and his mind process many ideas. He plans.

_Think _

He rethinks all his plans again and tries to find the best one for him to use. He thinks all the reaction of his father would use when exsiccate his plan. He thinks of what his mother would say. He thought of what he would say to sooth his father anger and dried his mother tears.

_and move!_

"Father!"

Said the boy as he whip the door to the closet that he was in, open widely. He jumps out and ran towards his mother and blocking his father fist before he can continue hitting his mother.

"Stop!" he says as he look into his father eyes.

"Think of what you're doing father. Think of what this can do towards our reputations if anyone hears about this." The boy said calmly towards his father.

"So calm down and think about it."

The man look at the boy, then to the mother, inhales a breath, then exhale the breath. He looks at the boy again and said: "You're right boy." And walk away, out of the room.

The boy turn around to look at his mother and see tear stain on her face and bruises all over her body.

"A-are you alright mum?" Asks the boy worriedly towards his mother.

The mother simply smiles weakly at the boy and tried to calm his worried. But he can see his mother sadness of this event. The many conflicting emotions that seem swirl inside of her, from sadness to hatred. He can see it all, because her dim blue eyes said it all.

"M-mum" His eyes water slightly as he said that word.

He hugs his mother tightly and she returns the hug, just as tightly.

"It's going be alright Theodore, my gift from the night."

Hidden but many seem to find. A place where many come for help. It was a hospital call St. Mungo's. this place is were many come to find help. Where come for ether injuries or sickness, the staff does not refuse help. But for one little blond girl, it was a place of torment. The reason why, was because she is waiting for the injury that her mother had sustain. She waits and waits, but suddenly she heard a soft voice.

_Little raven, little raven,  
Why must you cry?_

'B-because this is my entire fault' thought the girl. As she sat on a chair, sniffing quietly as she waited for the news from the healers.

_Little raven, little raven,  
Why do you not smile?_

How could she smile if her mother died? How could she smile if her mother could not laugh her bell like laughter again? No, she can not smile while her mother was hurt and near dying. So she sat there as small trickle tears fall down her cheeks.

_Little raven, little raven,  
what do feel?_

She felt sad of course. She felt like the whole world was on her shoulder. Like everything was against her. That this whole thing was her fault. Like she was supposed to see her mother hurt like this. Like she should have stop it from happening, but couldn't. then suddenly, the door towards where her mother was, open. She saw this and quickly ran inside, avoiding the healer before he can speak.

There on the bed, lies her mother, all sickly and tired. Her cheeks all paled, her eyes have dark rings around them and skin unhealthy white.

The girl was scare but this was her mother so she ran towards her and give her a hug.

"M-mummy?" asks the girl.

The woman in the bed merely smiles weakly at the young girl.

"Hello dear" The woman answers hoarsely.

They stay there in salience but with comfort. As they bask in each other presences.

_Little raven, little raven,  
would you sing?_

The woman turns her head around to stare at the young girl and asks: "Luna… would you like to sing together, one last time?"

The girl stare at her mother and nodded her head.

_Then little raven,  
if you truly feel,_

And she truly does, she truly felt the need to sing with her mother one last time before she was gone.

_Smile_

Luna smile weakly at her mother. Taking a large breath into herself.

_and sing!_

They begin to sing their song together, one last time.  
...

Within a large office, sat a little red headed girl. Next to her was an equally young blond pigtailed girl. They sat in salience as the red headed girl aunt talk to the blonde's parents. The red headed girl looks at the blond with nervousness as she wanted to talk to the blond girl. The waited as the blonds parent talks to the red hair girl aunt. Then the red headed girl hears a voice.

_Little badger, little badger, _

_Don't you see? _

The red headed girl look around the room hurriedly to identified the voice. No one was talking except the adults. And the adults won't be talking to them.

'See what?' thought the red hair girl as she wonder if the blond next to her was talking towards her in her head.

_Little badger, little badger, _

_Don't you understand? _

Understand? What does she understand? She understands that her aunt was important. She understands her parents are not alive. She understands that the blond parents are here for a reason. She understands that her aunt are taking their words seriously and noting it down. She understands that the blond next to her is lonely.

_Little badger, little badger, _

_Would you befriend? _

Ah… now that she understands that the blond was just as lonely as she was, she look closer at the blond. With a closer look, she can see that the blond was fidgeting and her bright blues eyes were darting back and forth to her parents then toward her with nervousness. That she held an expression of deep thought and it most likely of who was going to utter the first word. So the red haired girl thought the blond looks like a good person and that she would make a great friend.

_Then little badger, _

_If you truly must, _

And she truly does, she truly must befriend the lonely blond girl as she cannot leave the blond alone to face this quietness. She wanted a friend, a great friend, a friend who would stand beside her always.

_Walk_

The red headed girl stood up and heads towards the blond girl. She walks a few paces and became face to face to her.

_and talk! _

The red headed girl held out a hand and spoke: "Hi, my name is Susan bones"

The blond grab the hand and give a large megawatt level smile to Susan.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hannah Abbott."

….

(Hogwarts, 1992.)

In the great halls of Hogwarts, were tables in four different sets. The red for Gryffinndor, the blue for Ravenclaw, yellow for Hufflepuff, and green for Slytherin. Those four houses hold four different traits for each of the houses. Those traits are bravery, wits, cunning, and loyalty. And for this night; it was time for the sorting.

The sorting was how the first year was sorted into the correct house with the traits they assorted. The sorting was done by a ratted pointed hat, that looks like it was about to come out of it seams. The first year were call one by one by the first alphabet of their last name.

"Lovegood, Luna!" the name was call and a blond girl skip towards the hat.

…

The boy with tangle raven hair boy sat next to a bushy brown hair girl smile as the blond hair girl name was call out. The brown girl notices this and asks: "Is something the matter Harry?"

Harry turns his head at the girl and gives her a large grin.

"Nothing Hermione" Harry answers back at Hermione.

…..

A skinny boy wearing the color green of his house, sat alone as he watches the blond girl skip to the Sorting hat. He smiles at her antics.

….

The red hair girl grin as the blond hair girl was call and snickering at the skipping towards the Sorting Hat. The pigtailed girl next to her next smile and said: "She seems nice, right Susan?"

Susan eyes turn to the pigtailed girl and spoke: "Right"

…

The whole school waited for the sorting to finish but it take longer than they thought. Then suddenly the Sorting Hat bellow out: "RAVENCLAW!" at the top of it lungs. The blond girl take off and skip to the table where the Ravenclaw's sat.

…

"So it begins."


End file.
